Red Shoes
by misspeppy
Summary: 5 years ago a girl goes missing and nobody knows what happen until 5 years later the soul of the girl wants the case to open again in which her brother must find out what happen to her for her to rest in peace but he can't do it alone.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Stoked, The Lovely Bones, or Corpse Bride!**

My name is Allison. As I grew up I always believe that there is good in people. No matter who they are. Ever since I was four I wanted to be a famous ballerina when I grew up. I live in a small town, where everyone knew everyone. Or so I thought. Everyone was always nice to me and wished me good luck to adive my dream. I was always nice and would alway keep secrets my friends tell me. I had blond hair with bright blue eyes and a smile that my friends called a smile that can brighten anyone day. My brother "Andy", my friends, and I worked at Sunset Beach. We don't care about all the hard work, all we cared about were the beautiful waves and meeting new people. Everything was perfect until I was 18 when I was murder on July 15, 2005. Even today I still remember everything

** 5 years ago  
**

**

* * *

**

It was a warm July night. We were just finishing up and had a few people left in the lobby. That's when I came in with my good news.

"Hey guys guess what guess what. You wouldn't believe it." I said running in.

"Wait let me guess, you got accepted?" my best friend Midnight asked. Midnight and I had been best friends since we were two. She had her wast long ,which was the same length as mine, black hair in a ponytail and was wearing her maid's uniform. My brother Andy always keeps telling us how different we are. While I'm Miss Sunshine, she's the Goth Girl. Even though she doesn't act goth, she still dresses as one.

"Yes that and I got the lead role in their play."I said so happy that I nearly didn't get the words out.

"Cool so what's the play and whats the role you're playing?" Ricky asked. Ricky was Andy's best friend for what it seemed like forever. They have a lot in common. Same hair cut, except Andy's spiky hair is blond with highlight and Ricky's is red with amber highlights, same tattoo of their surfboard with the words "Long Live the Waves, Long Live the Surf" on their back, which they both got the day after their 18th birthday (sorry I don't know how old you have to be to get a tattoo) They sometimes think of each as brother because they were so close.

"The play is "Cinderella" and I play Cinderella." I said.

"That's great and can I make your costume if you didn't get one?" Emily said. That was just like Emily, she loves designing clothes. In fact ever since she was eight she wanted to be a fashion designer. She also had a twin sister named Sasha and the are nothing but different. Sasha has short ,straight, black hair that barely reaches her shoulders and she is really mean. Ever since she was eight she wanted to be a fashion model and she all ways had her sister design her one of kind clothes just for her. Emily has long black curly hair that's a few inches past her shoulders and she is really nice.

"Actually they did but it's really plain. Can you decorate it?"

"Sure I'll love to. When do you need it done by?"

"Well we just got are parts today, so it won't be until October. But we will probably be rehearsing in late September."

"Okay, that's more then enough time. If you wear your dress today or tomorrow, then I should get the designs done by next week and the dress done by the end of summer or beginning of September."she said.

"Hey that's great now if you're not too busy how about you oh I don't know, get back to work, cause their is noway I'm going to ruin my manicure." Sasha said. Instead of answering we just rolled are eyes and went back to work. Sasha, Melody, and Midnight were the maids and Emily, Addison, and I were the babysitters, but since the theater had family movies they're was almost no kids. The other ones were teens and they were all at a party somewhere down town. It wasn't until evelen when everyone was checked in, but half an hour later when everything was cleaned up.

"Hey had anyone seen Amy ?" Andy asked.

"No, but last I saw her she was helping Ally and Pink with the DR." Ricky answered.

"Wait who was helping Ally and Pink with the DR?" Both Ally and Pink asked at the same time. Ally and Pink both enjoyed working at the DR, but that was the only thing they have in common. Ally has red hair and green eyes, to be truthful Ally was short for Allison but she never really liked it. Pink has pladum blond hair with a little bit of pink dyed at the end of her hair and brown eyes, believe it or not Pink is her real name. Both were wearing their DR uniforms, at the time weren't pirates themed, but instead just normal blue dress and whited aproned with a name tag. "Jinx you owe me a pop, honey." Ally said in a fake southern-belle accent. "Sorry, but the pop machine busted til the end of the earth, sweetheart." Pink said back trying to make the same accent, but failed badly making it sound as though she has a bad head cold. But no one seemed to care.

"Sorry I'm late, my aunt had me clean the dishes today, again. But I still brought coffee and sweets." Amy said running in holding in one hand a bunch of coffee and in the other a box. Amy wasn't her real name, in fact she doesn't have a name. When she first moved here, when we were all eight, she couldn't remember her name. So of course her aunt and uncle let us name her. Believe me it was either Amy or Crystal, but Amy fitted her perfectly with her mysterious look. Amy has long black , like Midnight, it's sorta of have a curl to it at the end, with dark bangs that end just below her eyebrow, and I'm not if it's that light, or anything to that matter, cause her eyes sorta look like they're purple. She was wearing, what I think is a blue baby-doll dress, with short sleeves and ends about an inch above her knees. Her aunt and uncle own a bakery just a few blocks from here and since my ballet practice often takes up some time, I work either there at the bakery or here at the hotel.

"No problem, were just wondering where you were." Andy said. If was a few hours later when we decided to just go to the beach and night surf for a little bit before going to bed. I would of just go to bed, mostly because ballet can often wore me out and that I didn't know how to surf really well or as good as my brother. Soon we had to lock up for the night and while everyone had gone to the beach to set up a fire (mostly to roast hot dogs and make s'mores ) the only people left were Midnight, Andy, Amy, and me. Just before I left Midnight quickly grabbed my arm and pulled away from Andy and Amy.

"Okay, even though I promised to not tell you anything, I couldn't keep it any longer. Guess what?" she said.

"I don't know what?" I whisper in case it had to do with Andy and Amy.

"Willy is thinking about asking the big question to you soon."The second she said that my mouth nearly dropped. I couldn't believe it, my whole life I dream of getting married to my Mr. Right and here it is, my best friend telling me that it could happen soon. Willy was my boyfriend of two years and I still love now as I have all these years, he saids that he wants to be chef of police, like his dad when he goes to collage this fall.

"How do you know?"I said trying to contain my excitement.

"Well yesterday, he walked up to me and told about it, then asked if I think you were ready to take your relationship to the next level as in getting married after you both graduate from collage. So are you?"

"Yes, yes of course."

"Great, then I'll tell him, that you think that you love him more than anything, and would love to marry him."She said before running off. I was so happy that I was skipping with joy and thinking to myself. _"Today is the greatest day of my life and even the start of it too._ I was so detracted that I almost didn't noticed that the whole time that Midnight and I were talking that Andy and Amy were also talking about something too. By the looks of it, it couldn't be good. For one thing, the looks on Andy and Amy's face were a mix of fear and hate, and second the last thing they said and I could hear was: "We have to make sure no else knows what" Andy said. " Don't worry we were all alone and no one saw us." Amy said back. " Well we can't take any chances, we might even have to-" it was then that Andy finally noticed me.

"Allison! I didn't see you there, are you going to the beach with us or are you going straight to bed?" he asked changing the subject before.

"I'm really tired, so I'm going to bed of course." I said.

"Well I guess I won't see you until morning then, cause I left my surfboard at the beach yesterday, so I don't have to worry about getting it later."

"Yeah I'm going straight to the beach to, mostly because my surfboard is broken and the one I order, doesn't come in until tomorrow, so I guess I'm just going to watch." Amy said before heading to the door. "Goodnight Allison, sweet dreams."

"Same to you Amy." with that she left

"Andy are you locking up today or am I?" I asked.

"I am, cause you look pretty beat." he said.

"Well I feel, pretty beat." I joked.

"Well I guess goodnight Allison."

"Goodnight Andy." I said not knowing that that was the last time he would hear, or see me alive again. As I got back to the staff house, I was half changed, when I heard a loud noise outside. Quickly I put on the first set of clothes that were near me, which was my light-blue leotard, with a matching tutu and for some reason the only pair of shoes I could find were my bright red ballet shoes. Once I was outside I though I saw something, but it was so dark it took me a while to realize it was a person. I was so scared that I kept moving my hair up making it look short. I took a step closer and it was then that I saw a knife in the person's hand. Not knowing how to react I screamed. It was then that the person had started chasing me. I was frozen with until they stabbed in the shoulder. Let's just say that I ran faster than I had ever ran before. That stab in the shoulder had caused me to get out of my shock and run.

"HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" I screamed but for some reason no body herd me. I kept screaming and running, but that wasn't dong me any good. The person behind started stabbing me from behind hitting my back a few times, my shoulder twice, and even tried to grab me and pull me down. It was then that I realize that tears were coming out of my eyes and soon mixing with the blood. After a while I tripped over a root from a tree and fell hard to the ground. The clouds moved away from the full moon and the moonlight had made it able for me to see this manic who's trying to kill me. What I saw shocked me. My eyes widen.

"You b-but why?" Before I could say anything the knife stabbed me right in the heart.

* * *

When my eyes opened the guy was gone. But my whole body felt numb. The sun was rising and then I started running again. I had to go get help before I bleed to death. It wasn't long until I came up to a little girl about third-teen was talking on her cell phone. When I got up to her, she ignore me.

"Excuse me little girl I need your phone, I'm hurt and someone tried to kill me." But she kept ignoring me, then finally I put my hand on her shoulder and said "Please little girl I beg of you." Then she turn her head to me and then I said again "Somebody tried to kill me" with that she screamed and ran. It was then that all the cars that were there were gone. I started running until I started hearing voices in my head. I couldn't make senses of them until I was back in the woods where that guy tried to kill me, that I saw him carrying my body. All cover in blood with my blue eyes wide open. Then I felt the pain in my chest and started screaming. When I woke up I was in a different place where the grass is a bright green and I felt happy, yet like I had a hundred pounds on my back. It took me a while to realized that I wasn't in heaven yet that if I wanted to be set free, that my brother Andrew Baumer had to find out who killed me and set me free, cause my killer didn't know how much my brother protected and would do anything for me no matter what.**  
**

* * *

**Yeah I know what you're thinking, but hey not everyone had started out evil (ok my friend's little sister doesn't count) so this is reason why he is always mean.  
The idea first came to me when I was watching "The Corpse Bride" then when I watched "The lovely Bones" I decide to change it a bit. Love it, hate it let me know. Think of this as an early Halloween present.**


	2. Dead People Needed

**DEAD PEOPLE NEEDED  
Okay let me explain, Allison's killer killed more then one person, in fact counting Allison he killed 29 people. So I need 13 girls and 13 boys (since two others besides Allison are counted) they can be any age from 3 and up two examples below will help.**

****

Name: Victor (last names are optional)  
Age:19  
Looks Like:Black hair, blue eyes, 6'1, wears a toy solider costume.  
Reason Was Killed:Unknown  
Last Wish:To see him put in jail

**Name: Katey  
Age:3  
Looks Like: Honey color hair in ponytail, green eyes, wears a pink sun dress with matching shoes  
Reason was Killed: He was her babysitter  
Last Wish:To say goodbye to her mom**

**You can add more information, and it can be silly if you wanted. Next chapter will be up soon. **


End file.
